


Company

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo doesn't want anything but Ishida's company. Ishida doesn't want anything but Ichigo's company. They finally discover this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

  
He is standing in the snow, in front of Ishida's place, huddled up in his puffy jacket and wondering what the hell he is doing. He's kept his reiatsu down the way Urahara taught him to, because he knows how much Ishida hates it when he can't control it. He'd usually let it get as loud and annoying as he wants around Ishida, just to piss him off, but for some reason, there's a voice in his head telling him that he's already decided not to go pissing Ishida off tonight. Because even if he usually needs someone who can stand their ground against him in meaningless arguments, he doesn't want that right now. In fact, right now he just wants some company.

Which makes absolutely no sense, really, because he's turned down three invitations to parties at his friends' places and has turned his mobile off to make sure they can't ring him and convince him to come over anyway. But there's a difference between other company and Ishida's company. He's smart enough to know that, but he's not smart enough to know eactly _why_ it's like that. It just is, and that's usually good enough for him, but he's outside in the snow at eight-fifteen, asking himself stupid questions like these because it's easier than knocking on Ishida's door.

So the next question he asks himself is why he's afraid anyway. And he actually knows the answer to this one. He doesn't want to knock on the door to find Ishida entertaining guests. He wants Ishida to need his company the same way he needs his, and he doesn't want to find out that this is not the case. So he thinks a little more, this time about Ishida himself, and about why exactly his company is so important. He decides, a few seconds later, that this is not a good thing to think about, because it keeps giving him answers that he doesn't want. He hesitates, wondering if he should just go home. He turns, ready to leave when he hears Ishida's door open.

They look at each other and pause, as though they are both starting on opposite ends of the same puzzle. Ishida, like him, is dressed in a jacket and has the bulky look of several layers of clothing underneath it. The scarf he is wearing is actually identical to the one that is keeping Ichigo's neck warm – Ishida had made them both and given him one as a present.

Not taking his gloved hand off the door knob, Ishida frowns a little and asks Ichigo what he is doing there. Ichigo tenses a little and instead of usual, where his reiatsu would increase a little, he unconsciously makes it even less noticeable. He was just about to go knock on the door, he lies, and returns the question.

Indicating the bag in his hand, Ishida admits that he was actually on his way to Ichigo's place. Ichigo stares in disbelief. Upon seeing his expression, Ishida hesitates and considers turning back around, but Ichigo shakes himself and steps forward to offer the other man his hand. The steps are probably slippery, he mutters and says that they could both go to his place, considering that Ishida has gotten ready to leave. Besides, the walk could do them some good. Ichigo needs more of his thinking time.

Ishida nods, taking Ichigo's hand. They hold onto each other firmly and it's almost disappointing for both of them when Ishida does not fall and end up in Ichigo's arms. They both ignore that thought, letting go of each other slowly and reluctantly before turning around and walking to Ichigo's house. A gust of cold wind blows over them as they walk and Ishida shivers, unconsciously moving closer to Ichigo as he mutters how cold it is. Ichigo brings his arm around the other man's shoulder, pulling him closer. Neither of them breathe for a moment, focusing on the feeling of being close to each other and sharing body warmth. Ishida hesitantly links his arm with Ichigo's as they walk, bringing them closer and Ichigo really can't bear any more. He stops walking and turns to Ishida, cupping the thin face in both of his hands.

Their lips are warm against each other, their tongues even warmer. Ishida's hands move by themselves to settle on Ichigo's sides, and he can feel the bag in the Quincy's right hand sway a little with the motion. They tighten their grip just a little when Ichigo pulls back a little so he can trace Ishida's lips with his tongue. It seems to bring Ishida back to his senses, too, because he places his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, not pushing him away, but effectively stopping him.

Not here, he mutters, can it wait? Not outside; not where people can see them and make assumptions he's still not comfortable thinking about. Ichigo nods, considers apologising, and then decides that he has nothing to apologise for. He leaves his arm free for Ishida to link his own with it, and hides his disappointment when it doesn't happen. They continue walking to his place in silence until Ichigo asks Ishida why he isn't at any of the parties their friends are having. It's an unncesessary question, really, because Ichigo knows that if Christmas parties don't sound appealing to him, they definitely won't be to Ishida. Ishida also knows this, but he answers anyway. He can think of better ways to spend Christmas than around loud people aiming for hangovers. He doesn't say that one of these better ways would be to spend the night with Ichigo, and Ichigo alone.

They arrive at Ichigo's house, and sigh as the warmth envelopes them. Ichigo takes Ishida's jacket, hanging it up beside his. Ishida's mind does not process the steps between the front door and the sofa, where he is pulled into Ichigo's arms and kissed. He is still holding onto his bag and vaguely registers the feeling of Ichigo's hand taking it out of his and placing it on the table before returning his attention to him.

He moans softly as Ichigo bites his neck gently, his hands at the redhead's shoulders and ready to push him away. Noticing this, Ichigo pulls back, keeping his gaze on Ishida's wet lips for a moment before looking up into his eyes.

Does it bother you when we do this? Ichigo murmurs, his hands not letting go of Ishida. The Quincy frowns in response. Of course it bothers him, when he and Ichigo kiss like this, when the kissing is no longer enough, when they sleep with each other and never admit to being anything more than friends – not even to themselves. It bothers him, and he sometimes loses sleep over it, but he doesn't really know what else to do when he is half to blame. Because he needs Ichigo's warmth, and he needs Ichigo's neediness, but he doesn't know if Ichigo needs him as much, and he doesn't want to find out that this isn't the case.

He only realises when Ichigo gives him a concerned look, that he hasn't said anything in the way of a response. Not knowing what to say, he simply leans forward and places a small kiss against Ichigo's slightly parted lips before getting off the sofa, picking up the bag on the coffee table and walking into Ichigo's kitchen. He has been here enough; spent enough nights here to know where everything goes. He takes two wine glasses out and pulls the wine he has brought out of its bag. Ichigo watches him in silence from the sofa as he returns with the glasses, leaving the bottle on the kitchen counter.

Ichigo wraps his arm around Ishida's waist as he hands a glass over and sits down. Ishida leans into it and sighs quietly. Ichigo can't keep his hands off him, and Ishida knows that this means they'll end up in his bed soon enough. But he had known it even before he had stepped out of his house.

They finish their wine and Ishida asks if Ichigo wants more. Shaking his head, Ichigo puts his glass down and wraps both arms around Ishida's waist. What Ichigo _does_ want is clear enough. Ishida turns, unable to think of a reason to resist any further, and wraps his arms around Ichigo's neck as he is kissed. They can never stay on the sofa for too long, because it is so cramped. Ichigo goes from being beside Ishida, to straddling him, until he finally stands and pulls Ishida to his feet as well. Ichigo kicks the door shut behind him before pushing Ishida onto the bed and crawling on top of him. The kisses they share now are wild and hungry, nothing like the gentle ones they usually have. They can't stay still for long enough to kiss properly, and their lips miss each other more often than not, landing on the sides of their mouths, their chins and occasionally their necks.

Ichigo straddles Ishida again, bending over so that he can see the other man's face as he grinds. He enjoys the way he can see Ishida blush even in the darkness, and the way his eyes widen, looking more alive than ever. And he loves the way Ishida grips his sides and grinds right back. They still have three or four layers of clothing on, and the surroundings quickly change from warm to hot to stuffy. Ichigo unzips his jacket, pulling it off and throwing it aside before taking his first jumper off. He then starts on Ishida, torn between wanting to tease and wanting him naked as soon as possible. He takes his time with the jacket, and then pulls two jumpers off at once. Ishida asks him to stop, needing to take his glasses off first. He reaches over to put them on the bedside table and in less than a second, both of his jumpers are off and Ichigo is kissing his collarbone, barely visible from beneath the plain white t-shirt he is wearing.

Without pausing in his grinding against the redhead, Ishida tugs at the jumper that Ichigo is wearing until it comes off. Underneath is a button-up shirt with fasteners that Ishida had made for him, and the Quincy tears it off without a second thought. Ichigo moves to kiss Ishida, but the dark-haired man clearly has other plans. He sits up, his hands on Ichigo's chest, and kisses one of his dark nipples. Ichigo curses in a low voice, making Ishida grin before licking it. Ichigo holds on to the back of his head, and Ishida's hands move down to hold the Vaizard's hips, pushing him down so that he is lying on the bed.

Ichigo's breath catches in his throat when Ishida kisses down his chest and down his stomach. His knees bend a little as he feels his pants being undone, and he eagerly lifts his legs to allow Ishida to pull the jeans off. Ishida's mouth waters as he reaches forward; feeling, stroking, carressing. Ichigo moans and Ishida pulls the underwear down with one hand, wrapping his other around the hard cock. Ichigo arches, humming with pleasure as Ishida strokes. His eyes slide shut, only to open against when he feels Ishida shifting.

The look in Ishida's eyes is so intense that it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin, making his cock twitch. And then Ishida's eyes are on his erection, followed by his tongue, and Ichigo gasps loudly. Ishida smiles, kissing the head of Ichigo's cock briefly before licking down the shaft. And just when Ichigo is about to groan, Ishida wraps his lips around it, deepthroating him.

Ichigo cries out, his hands in Ishida's hair. Ishida is so very good at sucking him off and Ichigo knows that if he doesn't stop soon, he'll end up releasing far too soon. He half-heartedly pushes Ishida away, and the Quincy understands, giving Ichigo's erection one last kiss before kneeling over him. Grabbing his arm, Ichigo pulls him down for a long kiss. Ishida returns it with just as much passion as takes off the rest of his clothes.

Ishida knows Ichigo's bedside table well enough to find the condoms and lube without even looking. He throws the pack of condoms to Ichigo, uncapping the bottle of lube and squeezing some onto his hands. Ichigo watches, open-mouthed as Ishida prepares himself. The Quincy's eyes are half-closed as he adjusts to the discomfort, and when they open, they gaze at Ichigo in a way that destroys whatever remains of his patience. Rolling the condom on, he takes the bottle out of Ishida's hand and rubs lube onto himself before pushing the Quincy onto his back.

Ishida does not say a word, but his eyes tell Ichigo how badly he wants this. For a brief moment, Ichigo's tenderness breaks through and he strokes Ishida's cheek. And then he enters him carefully, clenching his teeth to keep himself from moaning at both the thought and feeling of being inside Ishida. The Quincy grunts, moving against Ichigo and encouraging him to thrust. So Ichigo does, remembering where Ishida's prostate is, and trying to find it.

Panting loudly, Ishida grips onto the bedsheets tightly. He whimpers quietly when Ichigo starts pumping at his erection, and then cries out the Vaizard's name when he finds Ishida's prostate. With a few more thrusts, Ishida is screaming as he releases, and Ichigo is not very far behind.

They are a messy tangle of limbs, sweat and semen, still panting as they come down from their high. Ichigo takes the condom off, throwing it away before sitting on the bed beside where Ishida lies. The Quincy turns to him, a small but satisfied smile on his face. Ichigo is not quite sure of what exactly possesses him to do so, but he does something he has never done before. He leans over, supporting himself over Ishida, and kisses him. And it isn't one of those calm kisses he gives Ishida when they're alone together, or a rough kiss like he does when they're having sex. It's a kiss that is as honest as he can manage without having to say anything. Caring. Loving.

And then he says it, as best as he can manage without feeling stupid: "I don't want anyone else to have you."

And Ishida replies, just as honestly, "No one else ever will."

  


x


End file.
